This project is a cross-ethnic pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic study with the anxiolytic/antidepressant Adinazolam. This study compares oral and intravenous Adinazolam administered to a group of normal Caucasian male volunteers and two groups of normal Asian male volunteers, one group of foreign born Asians and the other born in the United States.